


zzz

by yunh0



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Crying, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Wet Dream, bottom jangjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: wet dreams lead to reality**lowercase intended**





	zzz

jangjun was currently sprawled out on the cold dance practice floor, the temperature soothing his sweaty body immensely. he closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing after dancing his best, his eyes quickly opening at the sound of footsteps. “you did good today.” sungyoon said as he walked over to jangjuns limp body. “thank you, hyung.” he replied tiredly. sungyoon stared at him for a second but eventually flashed a small smile and walked away. jangjun groaned as he stood up to leave the practice room, locking arms with seungmin. they walked to their van and hopped in, not caring about their seat placements. jangjun tried his best to not let his heavy eyes get the best of him, but to no surprise he fell asleep in an instant. 

 

“hyung~ wake up.” seungmin whispered. jangjun fluttered his eyes open to see the younger smiling at him. jangjun smiled back and stretched his limbs, groaning. seungmin tugged on his arm as they got out of the van. “hungry.” seungmin said to whoever was closest as he let go of jangjuns arm. jangjun walked to his room and took off his current sweaty clothes and made a dash to the bathroom. he turned on the water to his liking, scolding. he stepped in, the water making him feel nice. he leaned his head under the water, his hair becoming completely soaked. he finished his shower and got out and grabbed his towel. he ruffled his hair around messily and dried off the rest of his body. he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back to his room. he picked out some sweatpants and a random t-shirt and slipped them on, immediately flopping on his bed. he reached over with a groan to get his phone and check the time. ‘3:24 PM’ he sighed and let his head hit his pillow, the urge to sleep becoming irresistible. he crawled under his covers, turning on his side and bringing his knees up to his stomach, feeling warm and nice. he closed his eyes and fell asleep once again.

 

jangjun woke up and furrowed his brows at the feeling of being held closely. he craned his head backwards and saw sungyoon fast asleep. he held back a giggle and cuddled next to him even closer. jangjun froze as he felt the older grind against him. he quickly ignored it but instantly widened his eyes as he did it again. sungyoon moaned softly, jangjuns heart racing. jangjun grinded against him to test the waters, the older gasping. jangjun bit his lip as he became rock hard in his sweats. jangjun began palming himself as he listened to the pretty moans filling the room. jangjun let out a breathy moan as he trailed his hand down into his pants, stroking his already leaking cock. he started pumping himself, moaning louder and louder. sungyoon kept grinding against him and moaning loudly as well. “fuck.” jangjun whispered to himself. he listened as sungyoon groaned softly, gripping tighter to the younger. jangjun moaned as he thrusted into his hand, eventually releasing on his hand and sheets. jangjun let out soft breaths and looked over to sungyoon who was still asleep. jangjun broke free from his tight grip to go wash his hands. 

 

“you always sound so pretty when you cum.” sungyoon said, looking at the ceiling. jangjun stopped in his footsteps, his heart stopping. “hm?” he replied, drying his hands by flapping them up and down. sungyoon laughed. “cute.” he finished. jangjun shook his head to himself and sat on the side of the bed. jangjun felt the older look at him but ignored it. he felt fingers trace his back, goosebumps arising from his arms. he melted into the touch and sighed. “look at me.” sungyoon said. jangjun pursed his lips into a line as he turned around. jangjun watched silently as sungyoons eyes darkened and a smirk grew on his face. “so pathetic.” sungyoon stated, smug look still plastered on his face. jangjun cocked his head like a lost puppy. sungyoon chuckled. “does puppy want hyung to make him feel good?” he asked. jangjun lightened his look of confusion to nod slowly. “cute. lay down.” sungyoon said. 

 

jangjun obediently shifted onto his stomach, heart pounding in his chest. he felt sungyoon play with the waistband of his sweats, making him impatient. “please.” jangjun whined. “please what, baby?” he replied. “fuck me.” jangjun said, immediately feeling embarrassed. “how cute.” sungyoon laughed. he slipped off his pants and underwear, the cold air hitting his skin. jangjun hummed as he heard his clothes fall to the floor. he flinched as sungyoons fingers appeared in front of his lips. he got the hint and opened his mouth, the others fingers sliding in. jangjun sucked on them generously, drool falling from his mouth. he hummed around his fingers and trailed his tongue around them before being pulled away from them. “good boy.” sungyoon praised, jangjuns cock growing painfully hard. jangjun gasped as the older pushed two fingers in, stretching him out. “hyung..” jangjun whimpered. sungyoon hummed and thrusted his fingers in and out, just missing his prostate. jangjun pushed himself onto his fingers desperately. sungyoon added one more before grabbing some lube from the bedside table drawer and rubbing it on his dick. “how- how did you know that was there?” jangjun asked, only earning a laugh from the elder. 

 

sungyoon spread jangjuns legs further apart as he slowly entered into him. jangjun breathed out as he tried to push himself onto him again. sungyoon bottomed out and slammed back in again. jangjun cried into the pillows and gripped the sheets with his life. “stupid puppy is already crying. i haven’t even done anything.” sungyoon teased. jangjun let out a high pitched moan as the other slammed into him with his pace slightly quickened. jangjun arched his back harshly and whined out in pleasure. “jangjunie feels so good for me.” sungyoon purred. jangjun sobbed at his words, his stomach tightening already. sungyoon clawed into jangjuns boney hips and pounded into him harder than before. jangjun moaned pathetically into the pillows, his tears staining the covers. jangjun let out a drawn out moan and trembled. sungyoon grabbed a handful of the youngers hair, lifting him up where his back was against his stomach. jangjun looked at him with teary eyes as he continued whining. “h- hyung.” jangjun cried. “what does my pretty baby want?” sungyoon purred again in his ear. jangjun groaned. “f-fuck i..” he tried to say through tears and whines. “hm?” he teased. jangjun whimpered in sync with the olders thrusts. sungyoon flicked jangjuns nipples, immediately erupting more pleas and loud moans. “so pretty.” sungyoon cooed against his neck. jangjun shut his eyes and bit his lip as he curled into himself. jangjun whined once more before releasing onto his sheets, his chest falling up and down rapidly. sungyoon continued thrusting before cumming inside the younger. jangjun shuddered as he pulled out and kissed his neck. 

 

sungyoon hopped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, coming back with a washcloth. jangjun looked up at him and hummed tiredly. sungyoon wiped his sweaty face and his own and laid down beside him. sungyoon lifted up the covers and they both got under, facing each other. jangjun looked at him with heavy eyes and a sweet smile. sungyoon giggled, causing the younger to whine in embarrassment. “cute.” sungyoon said. jangjun rolled his eyes before nestling into the elders neck and falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
